


A Kind of Coaxing and Wheedling

by aquarius_sun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_sun/pseuds/aquarius_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which General Hux has it in his head that he's not only going to get Kylo Ren out from behind his mask, but a bit more if he tries hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observations

Hux was onto him. He’d seen it previously, the great Kylo Ren, fucking up. He’d made a point of calling him out before but was always met with threats. Ones of which he wasn't necessarily interested in finding out whether or not Ren would back them up. After all, Kylo Ren had a reputation. Of making a dreadful mess when his temper flared. Of putting stormtroopers and other personnel alike out of commission when they got in his way, when they said things he didn't want to hear. 

Despite this undisciplined and unpredictable part of his nature, there was something about him that Hux couldn't help but respect, against his better judgment. Perhaps respect is not quite the word. More like intrigue. Hux found Ren fascinating. His actions as well as his words. He’d seen him walk away abruptly many times and found himself taking note of little details. His gait bespoke urgency and menace. His disregard toward the lives of others betrayed callousness. His relentless pursuance of his personal interests at the cost of the larger goal at hand was a testament of his self-centeredness. And yet, even after concluding that Kylo Ren, despite his impressive powers, was more of a hindrance than an asset, he continued to observe from a distance. 

It was hard not to notice Ren’s towering height. His black robes elongated his form and whenever he came stomping down the corridors he gave the impression of a wraith or a dreadful apparition and for a moment Hux would find that his heart leapt in a twisted state of excitement. Would this be another opportunity for confrontation between them? When Ren would invade his space in an attempt to intimidate him? Hux of course stood his ground. Admittedly, most of the time it was a real bother to have to work with, and so against, Ren, who more often than not was delaying progress in some selfish way. But Hux was onto him. He sensed the subtle weakness in him. He noted how his strong front of absolute coldness flickered and wavered every so often. He knew he was hiding something behind that grilled mask. Hux was determined to make him show it. 

“That was really impressive how you managed to let not only the Resistance pilot, but also the droid go. I'm curious to see how you’ll err in your duties next time.” Even though the General knew that wasn’t quite the case, he also knew it would get under the man’s skin.

Kylo stopped in his tracks from where he had been just walking away. Whirling around, he was standing in front of the red head in the next moment. His hands clenched into fists at his side.  
“You seem to have forgotten whom you're addressing” he warned. 

Hux breathed in slowly, his body tingling as a result of their close proximity. He swore sometimes he could feel a sort of current coming off of the man.  
“I merely mean to suggest you take better care in the future” he resisted a full on smirk but couldn't help the twinge of one at the corner of his mouth. 

The black robed man glared at him, but it wasn't entirely possible to tell, his face obscured by mask and hood.  
Hux often wondered what Kylo’s face looked like in detail, having only caught glimpses of it before. 

“I'm not interested in your suggestions, General. In fact you'd take better care to keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong.”  
The tension was rising within him and so was his temperature. He'd noticed it before now, but refused to think about it for long. But he couldn't deny it really, it excited him to bicker with Kylo. He always wondered just how far he could push him.

“Your ignorance and negligence in these matters has made this my affair, more so than it already was in fact. You seem to forget that there is a mission we must complete and that we answer to the Supreme Leader” Hux straightened, boldly moving closer to Kylo who seemed to growl in response. It was obvious that his already thinning patience was nearing its end. 

“I'm warning you, if you value your life, you'll cease with these suggestions.”

“Only if you’ll cease being a failure.”

And that did it. In half a moment Hux found himself slammed against the wall in a force choke. Kylo closed the distance, his gloved hand finding its way to the General’s neck. Through the pain, Hux found himself enjoying it. His cock twinged as he pulled Kylo closer, gripping his arm. Instead of pushing him away or attempting release he brought Kylo toward him until their bodies were touching. This caught Ren off guard. He nearly lost his footing and instead dropped a wheezing Hux to the ground, turning away immediately to march off down the corridor as he had intended moments before. 

Gingerly, the General felt at his spasming throat as he caught his breath. Still on the ground he laughed to himself and wondered if it was really as easy as all that?  
Meanwhile Kylo rounded corner after corner before reaching his quarters. When inside he took off his mask. A look of confusion played over his troubled features. Running a hand through his dark hair that pooled around his face, he leaned against a wall. Something was off. When he was choking the General, before he realized he was doing so, he felt something. Not just their bodies grazing each other, but there seemed to be something emanating from the other man that he couldn't quite place. He decided to ignore it.


	2. Agitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After experiencing first hand a taste of Kylo Ren's quick temper, General Hux attempts to push him further by pulling him closer.

A few days passed since the choking incident and Hux was convinced he was being avoided. But that posed a problem for his observations. He knew Kylo was strong, impatient, and quick, but he realized he really wanted to get a good look at his face. Maybe Kylo would go so far as to kill him this time, but Hux was convinced one sure fire way to get him where he wanted him was to provoke him. With this plan in mind he made his way toward his location. The General knew very well that he had his duties, that in a way he was guilty of the very thing he was berating Kylo of. But he felt a sort of pull that was growing stronger. It seemed to increase exponentially in Kylo’s absence and ever since he found himself in a chokehold. He remembered the feel of leather around his neck and the friction when their bodies briefly touched. Hux in all his seniority and wisdom knew pursuing this sort of activity was a dangerous distraction, but assured himself it would be a triumph for both of them, everyone even. 

“Kylo Ren” he tried to sound threatening but was afraid the excitement could be sensed in his voice as he called after the cloaked man he saw stomping up the corridor. The very man stopped in his tracks and turned slowly and though his face was obscured by the mask, his body betrayed surprise.  
“What is it General?”

“What is your progress on the situation?”  
“You already know” he turned to walk away but looked down to find his arm took up in the General’s hand. It fell away as Kylo Ren turned to fully face him, his body rigid in protest. 

“I have something more I'd like to share with you. I'm sure you're a busy man, but if you'd follow me. The Supreme Leader asked me to relay this to you” he added this last sentence on for bait.  
Kylo hesitated but followed. A surge of excitement coursed through the General. His plan was working and he hadn't thought it through all the way. He turned down another hall before deciding to take him into a strategy room, currently out of use. 

“What is it?” Kylo Ren demanded, looking around at the empty room.  
The General was grasping at straws. He didn't think past bumping into him in the corridor. He fumbled to display some maps.  
“W-where do you think they’ll go next? I mean they can't have gotten far right?” 

Kylo was silent, he regarded the General for a moment before approaching him. Mere inches apart he spoke, “Just what are you playing at General?”  
“Who has time for games?”  
“What did you need to tell me? Tell me now so I can leave.”  
“How did you interrogate the pilot exactly? Despite your ultimate failure in the matter, it was impressive that only you could break him.”

Kylo bristled. “Keep wasting my time and you’ll soon find out” but he found himself held against leaving yet again. The General's hand gripped his robe and a strange determined look could be found in his green eyes. Kylo slapped his hand away. With the force he slammed him against the wall.  
The General laughed through the sudden pain in his back. It was working. 

“You have quite the temper! But we all know you wouldn't be half as threatening without your mask. Why hide?”  
Slowly Ren closed the distance, he didn't know what the General was up to, but he was annoyed. All of the times they argued, he was satisfied knowing he came out on top. He knew he didn't have anything to prove, but the comment about his mask pricked him. He needed to put Hux in his place once and for all. He removed his mask, discarding it at his side. Coming even closer, he glowered. But the First Order General was not afraid, quite the opposite. Looking at him this closely, a twinge of something pulsed through his chest. How far could he push him? 

“You put up a brave front, but I’m not afraid of you” his hands twitched at his sides. He suddenly found that all he wanted to do was run his hands through Kylo’s dark tresses, to pull him close like before.  
“You may not fear me, but you will come to fear the power of the dark side” his hand came to hover in front of the General’s face, he had him backed against the wall, the tension was palpable, but it was a different kind for each of them. “You were interested in how I got the information from the pilot? How I broke him…” Hux winced as Kylo grasped his mind with the force, “ how he succumbed to my methods?” 

The General grimaced, so this is how it is? He felt a great intrusion in his mind. Something dark and vengeful pulling at him, stretching him unmercifully. In spite of the pain, he couldn't help but be turned on. And it would be a lie if he said he wasn't surprised by his own behavior. But this surprise hit Kylo harder than either of them. This strange and unexpected feeling of lust rushed in like a breaking wave and Kylo staggered backward, lowering his hand to his side and looking at Hux with a question in his eyes. He turned silently toward the door. Hux couldn't grab him, but he couldn't let him go. 

“Wait!” He found he was breathing heavy from the intrusive contact with his mind he had just endured. He approached Kylo from behind, who was lingering quietly just before the door.  
“Some methodology” he breathed, “perhaps we can swap notes.” Kylo just stood there as Hux ran a trembling hand down his back. He whirled around to face the man whose mind had just revealed a secret he wasn't certain how to process. The feelings he perceived were something similar to ones he'd swatted away before. These kinds of feelings couldn't make him stronger could they? “ let me show you my technique” the General suggested with a vulpine smile playing across his lips as he shoved Kylo against the wall. Kylo’s lips parted slightly as if he wanted to say something, but remained silent as he stared back at the General. Hux chuckled, “this is the quietest you've ever been I'd wager” and he did the thing he'd been aching to do for ages. He ran a hand through Kylo’s black hair that begged to be touched and tousled. 

“You--” Kylo managed as he grabbed Hux’s wrist and moved to stand up from the wall before he was pushed back again and he wondered for a moment if he really had to protest. Hux is a good looking man, he couldn't deny, and had in fact thought about it many times before. He thought about his red hair and his green eyes, the severe lines of his figure in his First Order uniform and suddenly he realized he'd been trying very hard for a long time to deny that he was attracted to the General. And now that he knew the feeling was mutual, he wasn't sure how to proceed.

Hux knew that Kylo Ren, the fearsome dark lord, commanding terror and the force alike was no one to be trifled with, but in these sorts of dealings, didn't know the first thing. In this way he had the upper hand. He placed his free hand on Kylo’s chest and leaned closer. He didn't stop until their lips were touching. Kylo shut his eyes and inhaled sharply as Hux pressed up against him, freeing his other hand and using them both to pull them closer to each other. Kylo’s heart beat faster and he hesitantly snaked his arms around the General’s waist and kissed back. Delving into his instincts, Kylo angled his head and was pleased to find the kiss deepened. He grabbed at the General's uniform who ran a hand through the dark, soft mass that was Kylo’s hair. Hux decided he would definitely want to be pulling it soon enough. An unbecoming moan escaped Kylo’s lips as Hux pressed his knee between two black clad legs, making contact with his growing want and erection. Want. That's right, that's what it was. Kylo Ren wanted Hux and he knew he had to have him. Desperately he tugged on his uniform top, wanting him closer, biting the General's bottom lip. 

“You're pretty eager” he breathed, moving his mouth to Kylo’s jaw line.  
“Shut up” he warned half heartedly. He knew Hux was right. His emotions were betraying him. But these weren't the sort of emotions he could use to become stronger. This thought occurred to him again and this time, despite the exhilarating feeling of his body pressed against that of a hungry General Hux, he pulled away. He pushed away in fact and left the General standing in an awkward daze and reaching after him as he grabbed his helmet and headed for the door. 

“Don’t follow me” he adjusted himself and his attire before disappearing. Hux stood, frustrated but satisfied to know that it was only a matter of time. He didn’t realize it before, but it’s turned into so much more than pushing his buttons, vying for power, or even looking on his face. He wanted to consume Kylo Ren, wholly and completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm just gonna post next chapter now 'cause I'm still awake. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Another chapter coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've written a bit more but decided to break it into chapters. Will be doing some little edits before the next chapter coming up shortly. Looking like maybe at least three chapters???
> 
> Anyway, I just really enjoyed the brief onscreen moments between the two and went with it.


End file.
